The Stars Above
by gossipgirlfan101
Summary: But you Damon, you're already dying. This part is so hard for me to say to you; that's why I'm writing you this letter. POST 2x21


**The Stars Above.**

**A/N:** This is going to be a three part fic I think, I'm not really sure yet. Don't read this if you haven't watched 2x21. Please let me know if I should continue this.

Dear Damon,

When I was seven I asked my Mom 'What are those sparkly things in the night's sky?' She used to tell me that they were people who I loved that could no longer be with me any more, and that they would always be looking over me whenever I needed love and guidance.

Now ten years later as I look up at the night's sky, and I see the thousands of sparkling stars, I make myself believe that what my Mom said all them years ago was true, that all my loved ones that I have lost are looking over me. Because let's face it, I have lost nearly all the people I have cared about and loved.

My Mom and Dad are gone; they died nearly two years ago, and still every time when I wake up in the morning. I still think I am going to hear them downstairs talking, I still think that I am going to be able to see them. It's those first ten seconds, when I first of all wake up, that I still believe that they are alive. Their death changed me in so many different ways; their death turned me into a different person. It made me grow up and realize that life is too short, and that I shouldn't take life for granted.

Isobel died. Even though she was my biological mother, I will always love my Mom Miranda more. That doesn't mean I wasn't upset she died, of course I was. Ever since I found out I was adopted; I had imagined Isobel to be a women who regretted giving me up for adoption. I imagined a woman who was desperate to be involved in my life; a woman who could offer me advice that no one else could. But I was wrong, she disappointed me on so many different levels, she was a Vampire that you turned. The Vampire part didn't bother me, heck I'm in love with a Vampire. But it was the fact that she was cold, she was heartless; that bothered me the most. But when she died I realized that I did love her, just not the same as the way I loved my real Mom.

Jenna was turned, and then sacrificed. There won't be a day that I forget what my Aunt Jenna has done for me. Not only did she put her life on hold for Jeremy and me, she also gave up her life; because of me. I failed her in so many different ways. I was supposed to be living a normal High School life, not getting involved with the supernatural world. But I was doomed from the day I was born; I'm a Petrova Doppelganger; that's a curse in it's self. After my parents died, Jenna was the only female role model I had. She was such an amazing women, so caring and beautiful. I'll always be sorry for what I have caused, and how me being born caused her death.

When I found out John was dead I was more upset than what I imagined to be. He gave his life in order for me to live; the ultimate sacrifice. It didn't surprise me though, even though he has been a shit father. I know he has just always wanted to keep me safe and alive, He didn't put my happiness first, he just wanted to protect me. He just wanted me to live. I'll always keep the letter he wrote to me, and I'll always wear his ring. Because I have finally realized that I did love him, in some weird way.

Every time I look up at the stars now I imagine that the people I have lost are looking over me. I realize that as long as I am involved with the Supernatural world, the people I love and care about are going to die. Jeremy, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Alaric. They are all running the risk of dying because of me.

But you Damon, you're already dying. This part is so hard for me to say to you; that's why I'm writing you this letter. I know about the wolf bite; I know Tyler bit you. I know you didn't want Stefan to tell me, but he did and I'm glad he did. If he hadn't told me I wouldn't be writing this letter to you.

You can't die Damon I won't let you. I don't want you to be one of those stars looking over me. I want you to still be here. If you died I wouldn't be able to cope, it would be like a part of me had died too. I've finally realized that what you said all those months ago was true; I have been lying to myself, to you and to Stefan. There is something going on between us, and it's more than friendship.

I love you Damon Salvatore, and I realize I have for a long time now. It's just that I have been to scared to admit it to myself. But now you have been bitten, and now that I have lost nearly everyone I love. I had to tell you how I feel about you.

I lied when I said it would always be Stefan. I was wrong; it'll always be you Damon. Even when you kill people; even when you snap my brother's neck. It never stops me from forgiving you; it never stops me from having feelings for you. I need you to hang on; you need to hang on for me Damon. I can't lose you; Bonnie's trying to find a way to save you. Stefan and me are over; he realizes that what him and me had wasn't true love. It was just teenage love.

But what I have with you is real, hold on Damon; hold on for me. You can't be one of those stars looking over me, because I need you to be by my side.

I love you Damon Salvatore, I'm in love with you.

Don't give up fighting for your life.

Love

Elena Gilbert.

I watch him as he reads the letter, his beautiful blue eyes reading the piece of paper. I'm holding my breathe in anticipation. I watch him as he finishes reading, his blue eyes lock with my brown eyes.

"Elena…..


End file.
